


Tasha is Napping

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, patterson is being a caring loving girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: After the rescue Tasha finds solace in sleeping in Pattersons lab





	Tasha is Napping

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this was super quick but i was missing zaptterson :( I wrote it on the way to work so don't hate me too much

Patterson walked into her lab expecting to find Tasha ready with coffee in hand for their 3pm meeting with Kurt.  
The lab was dark with the exception of her overhead screen. It was empty bar a figure on her sofa in the corner. Patterson approached the figure prepared to reprimand the person who switched off her lights except as she got closer, she recognised the figure immediately.

Tasha was tucked up into a ball, snuggling closer to the worn out sofa, attempting to retain warmth against the cold computer lab. Instead of waking her up, which she was meant to, she rushed out of the lab.

Heading into a sleeping bunker, she found everything she needed and came back with a pillow, a blanket and a written note in hand.

She propped the pillow under Tasha's head and covered her with the blanket. She folded up the note and left it by the table beside the sofa.

It read:

Tasha,

I didn't wake you because you deserve a break. You wouldn't have napped unless you were tired or sick or stressed. You do way too much for everyone else, Tasha. It's time we returned your kindness and let you rest. Don't worry about the meeting, I'll handle Kurt.

Patterson

Leaning down, Patterson left a fleeting kiss on her forehead. Her lips tingled.

And she left her girlfriend to sleep as she headed to the office.

And later that night, Tasha woke up smiling.


End file.
